


duck rpg

by hisokapocalypse



Category: nomnomonom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapocalypse/pseuds/hisokapocalypse
Summary: I AM AWARE THERE ARE MANY BUGS RN IM FIXING THEM
Relationships: HTML/css - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. an exploration in what it means to be a duck

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HAVE THE WORK STYLE ON

You, the great Homare Arisugawa, are a little confused.

  


You woke up this morning in your bed, but something felt a bit off. You opened your mouth for your daily morning poeming, but...

  


The only thing that came out... was a quack.

  


You waddled over to the mirror, only to realize— oh, the horror! You were a duck!

  
...  


  


Wait! This is no tragedy! This is a dream come true! Finally, you can experience your duck-y dreams, with your bill of steel and your determination of a...n animal with a lot of determination.

  


Of course, you've got a few things to do before your duck dreams are attainable in the outside world. Namely... doing the tutorial!

Tutorial?  
No need, I'm an expert.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ADD TUTORIAL HERE

Onwards

  


In a show of lights, the fourth wall parts for your unlimited majesty, and you're offered up a few choices.

Annoy Hisoka  
Annoy Akigumi  
Get a life  
Become the first duck mafia boss

  


Alright, Itaru kinnie. Calm down. This is a complicated game.

Go Back


	2. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> email - important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not funny

From: Homare Arisugawa

Subject: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You

You are a bitch ass motherfucker.

  


From: You

Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: Homare Arisugawa

From: Homare Arisugawa

Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You, CC: Hisoka Mikage

This looks like Hisoka.

  


From: Hisoka Mikage

Re: Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You, Homare Arisugawa

no it dont

  


From: Chikage Utsuki

Re: Re: Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You, Homare Arisugawa, Hisoka Mikage

Yes, it does.

  


From: Hisoka Mikage

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You, Homare Arisugawa, Chikage Utsuki

leave

  


From: Chikage Utsuki

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: You, Homare Arisugawa, Hisoka Mikage

If that's what you really want, December.

  


From: Chikage Utsuki

Security

To: You

These emails are surprisingly easy to hack. You may want to invest in better cyber-security.

  


From: You

Re: Security

To: Chikage Utsuki

Why are you hacking emails, Chikage?

  


From: Chikage Utsuki

Re: Re: Security

To: You

No comment.

  


From: You

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Bitch Ass Motherfucker

To: Homare Arisugawa

Meet me at the theatre at nine. Bring no backup. 

From: Hisoka Mikage

wifey

To: Azuma Yukishiro

yorure my wfie

  



End file.
